Tracey Ullman
Tracey Ullman (born 30 December 1959) is an English-born actress, comedian, singer, dancer, screenwriter, producer, director, author, and businesswoman who holds dual British and American citizenship. Her earliest appearances were on British television sketch comedy shows A Kick Up the Eighties (with Rik Mayall and Miriam Margolyes) and Three of a Kind (with Lenny Henry and David Copperfield). After a brief singing career, she appeared as Candice Valentine in Girls on Top with Dawn French and Jennifer Saunders. She emigrated from the United Kingdom to the United States where she starred in her own network television comedy series, The Tracey Ullman Show, from 1987 until 1990, which also featured the first appearances of the long-running animated media franchise, The Simpsons. She later produced programmes for HBO, including Tracey Takes On... (1996–99), for which she garnered numerous awards. Her sketch comedy series, Tracey Ullman's State of the Union, ran from 2008 to 2010 on Showtime. She has also appeared in several feature films. Ullman was the first British woman to be offered her own television sketch show in both the United Kingdom and the United States.3 In 2016, she returned to British television with the BBC sketch comedy show Tracey Ullman's Show, her first project for the broadcaster in over thirty years;4 this led to the creation of the topical comedy series Tracey Breaks the News in 2017. Ullman is currently the richest British actress and female comedian and the third richest British comedian overall. Category:Tracey Ullman Category:1959 births Category:20th-century English comedians Category:20th-century American comedians Category:20th-century English actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century English singers Category:20th-century English writers Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century British businesspeople Category:21st-century English comedians Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American comedians Category:21st-century English actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century English writers Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Berkshire Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Category:Audiobook narrators Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:English people of Polish descent Category:British people of Romani descent Category:British company founders Category:English republicans Category:British sketch comedians Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American people of Romani descent Category:American comedy writers Category:American company founders Category:American women company founders Category:American female dancers Category:American dancers Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American satirists Category:American stage actresses Category:American sketch comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:Women television producers Category:American television writers Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:English comedy writers Category:English female dancers Category:English female pop singers Category:English female singers Category:English film actresses Category:English impressionists (entertainers) Category:English satirists Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English television directors Category:English television producers Category:English television writers Category:English voice actresses Category:English women comedians Category:English women writers Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People educated at Burnham Grammar School Category:People educated at Licensed Victuallers' School Category:People from Slough Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Stiff Records artists Category:Women company founders Category:Women television directors Category:Women television writers Category:British social commentators Category:American women non-fiction writers Category:20th-century women singers Category:Women satirists